Luffy Gives Yuki Hope Agian
by TJ THE ANIME BOY
Summary: Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates stop in at a small village in the Grand Line. Luffy tells a boy called Yuki to keep following his dreams. Luffy gives him hope again.


It feels like my dream is just too far away, never going to come true. Is it time to give up? _"Never give up, follow your dream even if it kills you"._ Someone called Luffy told me that, and I live by them words every day. This is the story of when Luffy gave me hope once again.

My name is Yuki, I live on a small island somewhere in the Grand Line. I have just turned Seventeen and it's time to start working on my father's farm. But I don't really want too, I just don't enjoy it like my father does. I want to be a great shipwright. Someone that is known for building the best ships in the Grand Line. It's a bit hard to make this dream come true when my father won't even let me leave this island. I think it's time to let go of this dream and just become a farm men.

It was a normal sunny day. I wake up to the sound of the birds, one of the best ways to start a day. I go out to the kitchen to see mother cooking some fish that she must have gotten from the local fishermen. I sit down at the dinner table next to my older brother Tai. Tai is four years older than me. He has been working on the farm with father since he was my age. I wonder if he has a dream that got stopped by working on the farm.

"Where is Father?" I ask looking at Tai.

"Why, do you want to hurry and start work already?" Tai replied smiling at me.

"No, just asking"

Father walks in the front door.

"Come on, no time for food. We need to start work right now" He says as he walks back out of the door.

"Let's go Tai, we better go"

"Not today Yuki, I got the day off. Didn't father tell you?"

No he didn't I think to myself walking slowly out the door, great more work for me.

I get to the farm, father tells me to start by picking out the weeds. After a couple of hours of work I see seven people walking up the path from the docks to the village. As they get closer I can make out how they look. One with short green hair, holding three swords. How odd I was thinking, who uses three swords. The one standing next to him has a really long nose, looking around really fast like he is waiting for someone to come out an attack him. Then there is a girl with orange hair next to him, she is really pretty. Next to her is a guy wearing a suit with blonde hair covering one eye. Behind them is a girl with black hair looking down at her feet as she walks, and next to her is a small reindeer looking thing with a hat. That thing looked very weird and in the middle of them all is a guy with a straw hat on, with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. He must be happy to be here I guess. As they got closer and closer it snapped in my head they must be pirates, well they look it. Should I greet them or just ignore them and wait for them to walk past. But I didn't I said hello.

"Hello, you guys must be new around here. My names Yuki"

"Hey Yuki, my names Nami. And this is Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Chopper and our Captain Luffy. It's nice to meet you" She said with a cute smile on her face

"Uh, so are you pirates or?" I asked why shacking

"Yeah we are, and I'm going to be the king of the pirates" The one with the straw hat says why pushing Nami out of the way.

Nami punches him "Watch it Idiot!" She yells

"Sorry Nami" Luffy says on the ground holding his head

"So, what do you want are you here to steal stuff or kill the village people, isn't that what pirates do?"

"No, we are just looking for some food and an inn to sleep in for the night than we are going to set sail tomorrow morning" Nami said

"Oh well thank god for that, I can show you to the inn if you would like. The inn has a café as well" I said pointing to the village.

"That would be great, thank you"

I walk them to the village, and show them into the inn. They all pay the inn cheaper the balli to stay the night and take a sit at the tables waiting for some food.

"It was nice meeting you all but I have to get back to working at my father's dumb farm, have a nice stay" I said as I was walking away.

But before I could leave I feel someone grabbing my arm, I turn around to see that it was Luffy.

"Why work there if it's dumb" he asks

"Well I have no say in it, me and my brother have to, father says so"

"Is that what you want to do?" he asks as he pulls me to the chair and sits me down.

"No it isn't, I have a dream I want to follow. But I can't because I have to stay here and look after the farm"

"A dream, a dream is there to be followed. You have to follow it no matter what" Luffy says

"It isn't that easy Luffy, it's just too far out of reach, and I don't think it's going to come true"

Luffy stands up grabbing me by my top bring my feet off the ground.

"It will! You just have to follow it no matter what, even if it kills you. What's the point of living if you aren't going to follow what you love?"

He lets go of me and sits back down. Putting his straw hat back on covering his eyes.

"Tell me Yuki, what is your dream?"

"My dream, my dream is to become the best shipwright in the Grand Line, I want the biggest names sailing in my ships."

Luffy looks back up, grabs me by the shoulder

"You know what Yuki, your dream will come true. Never give up, follow your dream even if it kills you. YOU HEAR ME YUKI!"

I start tearing up a little

"Yes, yes Luffy" I say as I try holding the tears back.

I look around, all his crew are just staring at me smiling.

"Good luck kid" Zoro says why pointing to the door

I walk out of the inn without saying anything, I go home. Father gets mad at me for leaving the farm. After dinner I go to bed. I lay there for a couple of hours just thinking about what Luffy said. And what it means.

The next morning I'm sitting at the dinner table with mother and Tai. I have forgotten all about Luffy and his crew.

"Hey Yuki, did you hear that some wanted pirates came to the village yesterday?"

Then I remembered all about what Luffy said to me, and that I didn't say thank you for his help.

I ran out the door to the inn, to see if they are still there. I hope they are. I get to the inn and the inn cheaper says they just left. I run all the way down to the docks. I just missed them I see a ship sailing in to the distance.

"THANK YOU LUFFY!" I yell at the top of my voice

We will meet again Luffy, and I will be the best shipwright in the Grand Line when we do. I'm not giving up on this dream. I'm so happy that I met you and showed me that a dream is there to be followed and that is just what I'm going to do.

Thank you Straw Hat Pirates…


End file.
